<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interesting Trouble by lemonBright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303925">Interesting Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonBright/pseuds/lemonBright'>lemonBright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonBright/pseuds/lemonBright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke works in his twin sister's bridal store</p><p>Din is an awkward single dad whose best friend is getting married</p><p>aka, sweet silliness produced as a coping mechanism after quitting my job at shmavid's shmidal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interesting Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>blocked this out on receipt paper at work and have since quit that wack-ass job. so here's an AU that I totally did not project onto in any way (: (: fitting that this would be my first posted work </p><p>din is a little more verbally awkward in this than the show, I picture him having been friends with the group for a while before this story takes place and they (greef) have taught him that verbalizing anything is the first step to verbalizing your emotions!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke’s morning had been quiet enough that he suspected the afternoon would be more eventful, if for no other reason than to make his life more difficult. Working the front desk at Leia’s wedding dress boutique was actually fairly low-stress but the pattern his life had followed up until this point was less than peaceful. He had definitely worked jobs with more screaming. </p><p>It was only that hard-won cool-headedness that kept Luke’s jaw from hitting the ground when Leia’s two o’ clock appointment came in with her entourage. The group was led by a heavily muscled and tattooed woman — the bride, Luke assumed — and she was making her way directly to the desk, giving Luke only a moment to absorb the strangeness of the rest of the party. </p><p>Following behind were two older men — one vaguely familiar with a scarred face, the other smiling widely — a sharp eyed woman, and. Oh. A beautiful man wearing a headscarf that was clutched tightly in the fist of a toddler. </p><p>Luke barely had time to register the man’s uncomfortable expression before the bride spoke.</p><p>“I’m Cara Dune, here for my appointment with Leia.”</p><p>Luke snapped back into customer service mode and smiled brightly.</p><p>“Hello! Welcome to Alternative Alderaanian Bridal! I’m Luke, Leia should be up shortly. In the meantime I’ll get you checked in. You’ve already had your consultation appointment, yes?”</p><p>“I have,” Cara replied, “so I’m ready to try on some dresses with these fools as my peanut gallery.”</p><p>The fools in question were making themselves at home for the most part, the friendly looking man hovering behind Cara’s shoulder and the more serious man and woman stalking around the front of the shop. The man with the baby was eyeing Luke from further behind the group.</p><p>Luckily, Luke didn’t have time to dwell on whether there was something in his teeth as Leia glided up with a dangerous look on her face.</p><p>“Cara, how lovely to see you and your shoulders again.”</p><p>“Leia!” Cara exclaimed, with a thrilled tone to her voice. “I almost looked right past you, I had to lower my gaze so far.”</p><p>Great, Luke thought, someone who wasn’t just unintimidated by Leia, but could volley her snarky comments right back. For someone who had once wanted to be a politician, Leia didn’t possess much in the way of tact or subtlety. Not that Luke did either, he supposed, as his eyes followed the man trailing after his group into the shop proper.</p><p>Hm. Clearly Luke needed a trip home to see Biggs.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>☆★☆</p>
</div>The two o’ clock was barely 15 minutes in when the father and his baby came back into the lobby. At Luke’s questioning expression, the man hurried to explain.<p>“The uh. The kid was a little too interested in the beads and stuff. Need to give him a minute.”</p><p>Luke smiled.</p><p>“That’s no problem at all! There are lots of shiny, wonderful things to see in here. How old is he?”</p><p>The man seemed bewildered that Luke was continuing to speak to him.</p><p>“Uh, almost two.”</p><p>“Ah, the perfect age to be getting into more interesting trouble! I was just the same as a child, always getting into things, grabbing stuff and taking it apart before I learned how to put it back together. I should have a coloring book if that’s something your son would like while he cools down?”</p><p>The man looked a little overwhelmed but nodded after being assured that it was no trouble.</p><p>When the child was settled with his book and pencils at the low table next to the desk, Luke went back to trying to chase down a lace supplier over email. The world of ethically sourced, hand-woven lace was a turbulent one, something Luke would never have guessed before coming to work with Leia. He could feel that he was the subject of intent focus however, and with the toddler hard at work coloring a frog, that left only one person.</p><p>Well, Luke had never been accused of being shy.</p><p>“So how do you know the bride?” Luke asked, looking up.</p><p>The man jerked with surprise, embarrassed at being caught staring.</p><p>“Who? Oh, Cara? We, uh,” he huffed out a laugh before continuing, “we tried to kill each other? At this bar?”</p><p>Luke tries to smother the alarm on his face but clearly isn’t very successful and the man stumbles to explain.</p><p>“It was just a misunderstanding! We were both fine! And besides, isn’t that how everyone meets their best friends?” He asks, looking both nervous and hopeful.</p><p>Tilting his head, Luke decides that he likes this man.</p><p>“I don’t know if I would say everyone, but shortly after meeting my good friend Han, we went on a road trip and he definitely almost got us killed more than once, though he claims it wasn’t intentional.”</p><p>“Your friend sounds like an adventurous man,” the man says, after a pause. “Like interesting trouble.”</p><p>“Oh you have no idea,” Luke grins. “I’m Luke, by the way.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Luke,” the man says softly. “I’m, um, Din.”</p><p>At that, the child at their feet tilts his head up and pulls at Din’s pant leg, pulling the man down to his level and pointing at the finished coloring page.</p><p>“Wow,” Din says, genuine awe in his voice, “that frog looks great. I like how you put gears in his legs.”</p><p>The child babbles something and Din replies,<br/>
“Yes! Just like I have at work.”</p><p>Din’s son babbles something else and looks up at Luke. Din shoots to his feet and makes passing eye contact with Luke, looking more at the ground than Luke himself.</p><p>“I’m a mechanic. Sometimes the kid comes with me and he draws what he sees.”</p><p>Luke’s eyes light up.</p><p>“A mechanic? That’s so cool, do you work on cars and stuff? I used to work in a body shop but learned it’s not quite for me, tinkering with stuff is better as a hobby than a job. Just for me personally though! I’m sure you’re great at it!” </p><p>Luke trails off nervously. He’s been told before that he talks too much and he doesn’t want to scare this handsome man with kind eyes off quite yet.</p><p>Din doesn’t seem to be upset though, smiling slightly as he replies.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a bit of a junkyard really, but the owner gives me jobs and lets me take the parts we don’t use. I have an old motorcycle I like to keep up, plus parts for the car I use with the kid,” Din says, motioning down.</p><p>The child is clinging to Din’s jeans, looking up at them with something close to mischief in his eyes. Luke’s sure it means nothing. Isn’t there something they say about the terrible twos?</p><p>Luke refocuses on Din, but before he can speak again, the woman in Cara’s group sticks her head in to glare at Din and motion him back into the shop.</p><p>“Is the kid done having his moment? Cara found a good one and you have to see.”</p><p>It’s odd, hearing those words spoken so often in the shop but with such a flat tone. This bride did seem to have a tough group, Luke wonders how Din fits into the dynamic.</p><p>The child smiles hugely and mumbles something in his baby-speak to Din. Din nods his head seriously and turns to Luke.</p><p>“Thanks for the coloring book, Grogu really appreciates it.”</p><p>Huh, Luke thinks, as they head toward the dressing room. That’s a strange name for a child.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>☆★☆</p>
</div>Luke has finally succeeded in getting into contact with Hondo and putting the fear of Leia into him when he gets a message on his screen from another computer in the store.<p>
  <i>This is a good one. You’ll want to see it. ;)</i>
</p><p>Working in Leia’s shop has definitely gotten Luke more interested in women’s fashion and she’ll often call him back to see the looks she thinks he’ll appreciate the most. That isn’t unusual. What’s unusual is the little winky face she put at the end of her message. Leia has never been one for emojis, preferring instead to convey her emotions with her voice, often at top volume. And a winky face, Leia knows he’s gay and would cut his other hand off if he tried hitting on one of her clients anyway so what is she thinking?</p><p>Instead of questioning her motives any further, Luke leaves the desk to go through the showroom into the dressing area. Up on a low pedestal, surrounded by mirrors and soft lights, the bride does look stunning. She’s wearing a high neck dress with a complex lace pattern that Luke knows is inspired by the traditional lace-making techniques of Leia’s hometown. Cara is looking softly at her reflection, carefully running her fingers over the bodice.</p><p>But as striking as she looks, Luke only has eyes for Din. The child — Grogu, apparently — is sitting in the scarred man’s lap chewing on his own sleeve, leaving Din to cover his mouth with his hands and stare at Cara with big, shining eyes. If Luke could tear his gaze away from Din’s face, he would see that everyone in the room is having their own moment to take Cara in, but it seems as though his whole field of vision is taken up by Din’s gentle expression of wonder.</p><p>The spell breaks when Leia’s smug face butts into Luke’s sudden fantasy of domesticity with this man and his child. She had sidled up to him when he was distracted, close enough to whisper to him so the rest of the room couldn’t hear.</p><p>“I told you this was a good one, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Somehow, I don’t think you’re talking about the dress this time,” Luke breathes. </p><p>Leia simply shrugs her shoulders and walks up to Cara to confirm that this is the design she wants for her wedding gown. </p><p>Luke registers that Cara is nodding furiously, her group looking approving but his gaze is locked on Din again. His eyes are still shining and Luke is trying to manifest telepathy to figure out what he’s thinking when Luke’s knees almost buckle under a rushing force. </p><p>Din is already flying out of his seat to scoop Grogu up by the time Luke has realized what’s happened. The child had slipped away from the group and ran head first into Luke’s legs. Din is cycling between and apologizing to Luke and gently scolding the child for what is apparently an ongoing issue.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, honestly kid, I thought we’d figured this out, he’s usually shy but really likes you, he just gets too excited,” Din rambles, nervous.</p><p>Putting a hand on Din’s shoulder, Luke tries to reassure him that he’s not upset.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it! Really! I totally understand that kids get a little worked up sometimes, wedding dress shopping isn’t always the most stimulating for them. I’ve actually been volunteering at this local pre-school so honestly, I’ve had much worse.”</p><p>Luke puts on his brightest smile to show he really means it and Din pauses in his apologies, glancing at the hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Oh. Great. Yeah, thank you for understanding, still, I’ll make sure to talk to him when we get home.”</p><p>Din shoots a warning look to the remarkably innocent face of his child before he’s swept up in the wedding dress ordering with Leia and the rest of the group. Luke smiles to himself and makes his way back to the front. Hopefully there is an appropriately groveling response from Hondo sitting in his inbox.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>☆★☆</p>
</div>Luke has wrapped up his work at the front by the time he hears Leia finish the transaction at the back desk. He peeks past the partition, into the showroom to see Din whispering furiously with Cara while the friendly older man in the group bounces the baby on his hip. Cara catches Luke’s eye and winks at him before poking Din in the chest and turning back to Leia.<p>Luke thinks Din’s expression could be described as hunted when they make eye contact and Din quickly breaks it, cuddling his son back into his arms. Luke squints at his back but turns back to his desk to finish locking down the computer for the shop’s early close.</p><p>The chatter from the group makes its way to the front and Luke looks up as Din stumbles in his direction, pushed away from the rest of the group. He avoids eye contact for a moment as the others move to the door before looking directly at Luke.</p><p>“You were. Very nice to me and the kid,” Din grumbles.</p><p>Sensing it would be the wrong thing to say, Luke avoids his usual proclamation about how of course! It’s his job! Instead he smiles at Din.</p><p>“You both made it very easy for me by being so pleasant yourselves.”</p><p>To Luke’s absolute delight, Din blushes.</p><p>“You should, uh, text me sometime, if you want,” Din says, handing Luke a scrap of receipt paper with a phone number on it. “We could get coffee or something.” </p><p>Though he didn’t think it possible, Luke’s grin stretches even wider.</p><p>“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. Though given how we both seem to make friends, I have a feeling that coffee is a little unambitious. Maybe we could try something a little more… interesting?” Luke suggests slyly. </p><p>Din, amazingly, responds in kind.</p><p>“I don’t mind getting into a bit of interesting trouble.”</p><p>Luke ducks his head in excitement and waves at Grogu before Din leaves the store to catch up with his friends. He thinks he’s alone with his thoughts of early mornings and pancake breakfasts when Leia, once again, interrupts him.</p><p>“So that was fun.”</p><p>Luke startles, then glares at his sister.</p><p>“I thought you were running a legitimate business here, not a matchmaking service.”</p><p>“I don’t see why it can’t be both. Though you better figure out how to keep him, Cara is my favorite client right now and I'm not sure I can take your side if you break his heart."</p><p>Luke rolls his eyes.</p><p>"I wouldn't worry too much about that. Cara seems like the type who would have me dead by the time you'd heard anything had happened."</p><p>"Yeah, probably," Leia mused, "that whole group seems like trouble."</p><p>Luke smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cara's gown was <del>blatantly ripped off</del> inspired by this one!<br/>https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_embroidered-illusion-mock-neck-wedding-dress-ms251205_all-designer-wedding-dresses</p><p>also, yes boba once rocked han's shit at a party. yes luke and biggs fuck. yes, leia is an enabler of her ho brother and finds this entire situation far to funny to interfere with beyond roasting her twin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>